


home sweet home

by sizhu



Series: take all my loves, my love, take them all [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: It's been entirely too long since Viktor and Yuuri have been well and truly home. Seeing their family in person is worth all the jetlag in the world.Even if it cost Yuuri some of his dignity.





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back
> 
> have some more fluffy husbands. and new puppy darcy.
> 
> i'm so late on these prompt i crey

Viktor and Yuuri stepped out of the train station, Makkachin and Darcy in tow on their respective leashes. They hadn’t visited in a long time—too long, according to Viktor, though Yuuri reminded him that he’d been away longer—because they’d been working on getting Darcy cleared for international travel. Now, after the stress and the migraines and the late nights fretting, they were finally _home_. Home where they met each other on equal footing for the first time. Home where they fell in love for _not_ the first time. Where they always thought of when they really thought about home, despite their comfortable, if ridiculously expensive, apartment back in the States. They’d always thought that they’d settle down here when they retired, but then they decided they weren’t quite done. So after they quit skating, the natural next step was to take on skaters of their own—right? The ice wasn’t done with them yet, and they weren’t done with the ice. Makkachin suddenly barked, bringing the husbands’ attention to the present. Darcy strained against his leash, following Makkachin’s bark with his own excited yips.

“Mari!” Viktor waved, grinning as bright as the evening stars.

“Yo,” Mari said, discarding her cigarette before approaching Viktor and Yuuri. “How was your trip?”

“Long. The jet-lag is real.” Yuuri groaned. Darcy danced around them, tangling himself up in his leash and tripping. He sprawled out on the concrete and looked up at his dads with sad, doleful eyes. Yuuri couldn’t decide whether to laugh or sigh. “Mari, this is Darcy.”

“And I thought you’d never get a dog that wasn’t a poodle,” Mari teased.

“All dogs are created equal,” Yuuri said, squaring his shoulders and mock-scowling up at her.

“Sure, and you didn’t get a poodle and name him after your husband here when you were twelve.” Mari ruffled Yuuri’s hair, even though he was taller than her by now. She smirked at his indignant squawk. “C’mon, little bro. You, too, Viktor. And untangle your kids.”

Darcy barked.

 

The drive from the station was filled with quiet chatter. Yuuri watched his husband and sister communicate with learned familiarity—Viktor’s Japanese improved every time he spoke with Yuuri’s family. It warmed his heart. Occasionally, he’d forget a word here and there, muttering in English or Russian trying to find the right one. When he did, Yuuri supplied it helpfully in Japanese. Other than that, Yuuri was too jet-lagged to contribute much to the conversation. The truck rumbled on down the road, empty during the Makkachin snoozed softly during the drive, while Darcy pawed and yipped at the window as all the new sights and smells flew by. It was an endearing sight, but Yuuri was too tired to pull out his phone to take a picture of it. Yuuri felt his eyes slide shut, promising himself just a moment. Just a short moment to rest his eyes, to restore just enough energy to get Darcy and his things inside Yu-Topia. The last thing he remembered seeing is Darcy pressing his paw on the power window button and sticking his head out, snapping his jaws at the air. He drifted off with a smile on his face.

 

When Yuuri next opened his eyes, he was staring up at a familiar ceiling. He blinked slowly in the dark. With a groan, he lifted a hand and rubbed his face. What time was it? How long had he been asleep? Yuuri reached out and groped around the bed, looking for his phone. He didn’t expect to grab a fistful of his husband’s shoulder. Huh.

“Yuuri.” Viktor laughed quietly, taking Yuuri’s groping hand and lacing their fingers. “How’re you feeling?”

“Mmph.” Yuuri groused. He rolled over and curled against Viktor, noticing that Viktor was lying on top of the blankets. That wouldn’t do. He tugged on the blankets, pouting. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Hmm…” Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand and kissed his knuckles before moving on to his fingertips. “About twelve hours. I’m not surprised you’re groggy. “Ready to get up? Mama’s making _katsudon._ ”

“Guh.” Yuuri groaned. He used Viktor as support to get himself into a sitting position. “Bribery.”

“Sweetheart,” Viktor said, laughing again, “your stomach was growling in your sleep.”

Yuuri flushed from his ears to his chest. It only made Viktor laugh more, so Yuuri disentangled their fingers and swatted at him. It didn’t help. Yuuri folded his arms over his chest and glared at his adoring husband. Viktor just smiled. He plucked Yuuri’s glasses up off of the night stand and slid them onto Yuuri’s face. He pecked him on the nose for good measure. Yuuri deflated with an exasperated smile. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. With that, he slid out of bed and pulled a too-large sweatshirt from the closet.

“Did you unpack while I was asleep?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head back to look over his shoulder.

“I did,” Viktor affirmed. He smiled. “I woke you up just long enough to get you out of your travel clothes and into some sweats, too.”

“Don’t remember,” Yuuri said. “Last thing I remember is Darcy trying to climb out of the truck window to bite the air.”

“You were exhausted,” Viktor said. “That last layover was brutal. I’m not surprised you went comatose for twelve hours.”

“Vitya?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“You’re too good to me.” Yuuri smiled, small but no longer timid.

“Nonsense.” Viktor got up and padded across the floor. He stopped behind Yuuri and slipped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, which was almost as soft as his smile now. Viktor gave him an affectionate squeeze. “Just good enough, I think. Now, let’s go down and get dinner, darling. The smell is driving me nuts.”

Yuuri let out a bark of laughter, leaning back into Viktor’s chest. “I knew it. You only love me for my mother’s _katsudon_. I’m hurt.”

“Mm-hm.” Viktor nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek. “And you only love me for Makkachin.”

“You got me.” Yuuri kept laughing. “I married you for your dog.”

“ _Our_ dog.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s ear.

“Your dog. My step-dog.” Yuuri grinned. “Remember?”

“Ah, yes.” Viktor snorted. It was both ugly and endearing. Yuuri _loved_ it. “The reason we got Darcy.”

“ _Vicchan! Yuuri!_ ” Hiroko called from the bottom of the stairs. “ _Come get dinner!_ ”

“Coming Mama!” Viktor called back, blessedly away from Yuuri’s ear. Then, without warning, Viktor heaved Yuuri up off the floor and over his shoulder. Yuuri squealed with laughter as Viktor hauled him downstairs.

 

Dinner was, as always in the Katsuki household, heaven on earth. Viktor would never get tired of Hiroko’s home cooked and lovingly crafted meals. He sighed in dreamy delight after his first bite. Yuuri watched him, elbow on the table and chin cushioned in his palm. A fond smile stretched his lips. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses. If Viktor hadn’t been so engrossed in his meal, he would have noticed. And potentially had a heart attack.

“I’m still convinced this is what the gods eat,” Viktor said after swallowing a generous bite. “Are you sure this place isn’t some divine paradise?”

Hiroko giggled and pat Viktor on the head. “Don’t be silly, Vicchan. It’s just home, that’s all. But I’m glad you think so highly of this place and us.”

Viktor blinked up at the petite matriarch. His brows furrowed and he pinched his lips. He tilted his head, his fringe falling away from his eyes. Yuuri watches Viktor’s face change expressions from surprise to confusion, and finally to something akin to wounded. He never thought he’d ever see Viktor so worked up that he’d abandon food. Any other day, Yuuri would take the opening to steal food. Tonight, however, he just observed. He knew Viktor adored his parents, loved their cozy _onsen_ more than their flat in America.

“Why wouldn’t I? Yu-Topia is home. You’re my family. You’re _Yuuri_ _’s_ family.” Viktor’s voice wavered just a smidgen. “Everything of Yuuri’s is precious to me.”

Yuuri couldn’t help it—he snorted. The fragile moment shattered, and everyone turned to him. When he noticed the staring, he had the decency to flush. But he still managed to look amused. “Sorry. Vitya, love, not _everything_ of mine is precious to you. Don’t think I don’t remember you sacrificing my tie in a mockery of an occult ritual.”

“…It was an ugly tie.” Viktor pouted.

Hiroko giggled and shook her head. She pat Viktor on the head again. “I didn’t mean it like that, Vicchan. We’re delighted, that’s all. We always worried about Yuuri, you know.”

“You know how obsessed he was with you,” Mari cut in, announcing her presence. Makkachin and Darcy were on her heels. Darcy, for all his young vivacity, was surprisingly calm. Mari must have run him ragged. It brought a smile to Yuuri’s face despite the impending embarrassment. Mari settled down at the table with them and continued, “I was convinced he was going to grow old and alone with a hoard of dogs named any variation of ‘Viktor’. He never looked at _anyone_ like he was even remotely interested in them.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Hiroko added.

“I would not have been the crazy old cat lady,” Yuuri grumbled. “If I hadn’t crashed and burned, I would have talked to him myself…”

“But you _did_ talk to me, Yuuri!” Viktor chirped, his smile stretching into its endearing heart-shape. “It was the third best night of my life.”

“Drunk me talked to you,” Yuuri huffed. “I was literally blackout drunk, Vitya. I still don’t recall that night, even with the photo evidence.”

“Only the third?” Mari asked, grinning. “I would have thought seeing Yuuri on that pole would be the highlight of your _life_.”

“ _Mari_!” Yuuri hissed.

“Well, I mean, that was fun,” Viktor said, nodding. “It _was_ a great night. But I think that night in Barcelona was better. And even better than that was our wedding. So—third best night.”

“I made you _cry_ in Barcelona.” Yuuri frowned.

“Not _that_ night, sweetheart.” Viktor poked at Yuuri.

The conversation tapered off into something less heavy. It was warm and comfortable, that dining table. The whole inn, in fact. Love and life seeped through the walls and floors, well kept and cared for. Eventually, bowls were emptied, seconds were had and thirds were declined. Scraps were snuck under the table for two ecstatic dogs. They caught up with each other, learning about things that happened in Yuuri’s and Viktor’s absence, things that weren’t mentioned in their biweekly FaceTime chats. And then Toshiya broke out the sake.

Yuuri groaned.


End file.
